Rule Number Twelve
by miseradreamer
Summary: With the computer running samples, Abby and Kate need to pass some time. Kate/Abby. Femslash.


**A/N:** Please review, reviews make me want to write more. Less reviews less writing.

Kate held the evidence container tightly as the elevator descended into Abby's lab. It was filled with fifteen blood samples and over a hundred and fifty fingerprints that the team had collected from the hotel room crime scene. She stepped off the elevator once the doors had opened and scanned the lab before spotting Abby at her computer, bobbing her head to the music that was blasting out of her ear encompassing headphones. Kate smiled as the goth, oblivious to her presence, began to sing along to the lyrics. She set down the evidence on the table then walked up behind Abby placing, her hands on her hips, and resting her chin on her shoulder. Abby tensed and peered over her shoulder and then relaxed when she saw who it was.

She pulled the headphones off and smiled down at her, "Like them?"

"Hmm," Kate asked and Abby shook the headphones in front of her nose.

"The headphones," Abby beamed. "Gibbs bought them for me."

"Why am I not surprised," Kate smiled back at her thinking of the countless times Gibb's had shut off her blaring music, and then turned to the box of evidence. "I come bearing gifts."

"Aww, Kate, you shouldn't have," Abby smiled eagerly, clapping her hands together as she peeked into the box over Kate's shoulder.

"Blood and fingerprints," Kate said, taking the samples out of the box and placing them on the table. "Gibbs wants you to run them-"

"Yeah yeah, I know," Abby said, snatching up a bag of lifted prints and beginning to scan them into her computer. Out of the corner of her eye, Abby watched as Kate began to head towards the elevator, "So where are you off to now?"

"I don't know, was thinking about grabbing some lunch or something," Kate shrugged.

"I can think of something better to do," Abby grinned at her.

Kate eyed her suspiciously, "What would that be?"

"I was thinking about you, me, and that desk over there," she said, pointing to her back room.

"Yeah, right," Kate laughed and rolled her eyes, placing her hands firmly on her hips. When she saw that Abby was entirely serious and waiting for a real reply she stuttered over her words and her cheeks flushed a bright red, "Really?"

"Sure, why not," Abby shrugged, her voice filled with excitement as she began to cross the lab to where Kate stood anxiously shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Well," Kate said, her arms crossing nervously across her chest, "for one, you have to run all those prints and blood samples."

"Computer's got it covered," Abby assured her closing the distance and locking her fingers into the belt loops of Kate's slacks.

"I don't know, Abby," Kate said, looking around the lab as if someone could be hiding there somewhere. "We're at work."

"Come on, haven't you ever fantasized about doing it on the boss' desk," Abby grinned and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Kate thought about having sex on Gibb's desk and shuddered slightly, "No, I definitely haven't."

Abby's smile vanished and her eyes went innocently wide, "Yeah, me either."

"What about rule number twelve," she said quickly, as Abby began to move towards her lips.

Abby chewed on her lip for a moment before replying, "Thou shalt not covet thy neighbour's wife?"

Kate laughed and shook her head, "No that is one of God's commandments, of which there are only ten. I'm talking about Gibb's commandments, of which there are an infinite number, as he seems to keep adding new ones each day.

Abby nodded and rolled her eyes, "Right, I always get the two mixed up. God, Gibbs, they're pretty close."

"Rule number twelve, you know, no dating co-workers," Kate continued.

"Oh, that," Abby laughed as if it meant nothing. "That only matters if the Bossman finds out, which he won't."

"We're in your lab, in the middle of the day. Anyone can walk in here at any moment," Kate protested and shook her head.

"I know, that's the thrill of it," Abby replied, pulling hard on her belt loops so that their hips came together roughly.

The movement caught Kate unaware and she let out a squeak as their bodies met. The response satisfied Abby and she smiled, "I know you want to."

Kate did not reply and Abby took that as a victory and grabbed her wrist, leading her into the back room. She backed Kate up against her desk so that her bum hit the edge and bent down to nibble on the soft flesh of her neck. Kate, still tense, left out another squeak and Abby smirked against her neck. Kate finally gave in to temptation when Abby began to place small kisses on her jaw line threading one hand through her hair and the other resting on the top of her bum and in response Kate wrapped her arms around Abby's neck. Abby kissed her gently pulling back slightly giving Kate the opportunity to back out, but Kate was definitely on board as she instigated the second kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Abby's won out, as it always did, and she gave Kate's tongue a soft bite.

"Ow," Kate said, breaking their kiss and playfully glaring at Abby.

"Sorry, Kate, but I couldn't resist," she smiled sinfully, pulling back to look her in the eyes, "You tasted so good."

Abby was immediately distracted by Kate's lips, which had been smeared with her dark lipstick and Abby stifled a giggle by clamping her teeth down on her bottom lip.

"What," Kate asked warily, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing," Abby answered, managing to collect herself, "You just look beautiful."

Kate thought for a moment before accepting the answer and smiled modestly. Abby moved back in and captured her lips once again while her hand snuck under Kate's shirt to gently knead her breasts. Kate whimpered as Abby found a nipple and began teasing it with her fingernails. She released her lips and moved her lips to her ear, biting the lobe softly before whispering, "I guess we're on a time limit."

Kate sighed heavily as Abby's hand delicately ghosted down her stomach and stopped at the button to her slacks. Abby untangled her other hand from Kate's hair and used both hands to undo the button and lower the zipper. Kate spread her legs slightly in anticipation and Abby forced a leg in between hers to spread them further. She slipped one hand under the fabric of her slacks and her bright pink panties to feel the wetness there. Kate moaned as Abby stroked her clit twice and whimpered when the fingers abandoned it. Abby attempted to get the right angle to enter her, but Kate's tight panties restricted her movements. After much frustration she shoved Kate's pants and underwear down her hips and exposed her.

"Ever heard of easy access, Kate," she joked and Kate blushed.

"Sorry, but I didn't think I would be having sex at work," Kate countered.

"Problem is, you didn't think," Abby grinned and pressed two fingers swiftly into her opening.

Kate's arms immediately tightened around Abby's neck, causing Abby's head to crash into her shoulder. "Oxygen, Kate," Abby gasped, her voice muffled by her shoulder, "People need it."

"Sorry," Kate answered, loosening her hold.

After air had begun to reenter Abby's lungs, her fingers began a slow pace inside her, allowing her to adjust to the size. She used her thumb to gently encircle her clit while her fingers worked her inside curling to hit just the right spot. Abby slowly pushed a third finger in and quickened her pace.

"This okay," Abby whispered, pressing her forehead to Kate's.

"Mmmm," Kate responded with the only sound she could muster. Kate's moans grew as Abby gradually increased her speed, until she came with a whiney squeak that was unique to her. Abby loved the noise she made and thought it was simply adorable.

"Your turn," Kate huffed, still coming down from her orgasm and she stood from the desk on shaky legs. She turned them around so Abby was now sitting on the desk and began kissing Abby's lips furiously. Her pants were still hanging on her thighs when she reached under Abby's skirt and pulled her underwear to the side, before thrusting two fingers inside her.

Abby let out a low moan and said through half lidded eyes, "See, Kate, easy access."

Kate smirked as she set a rhythm, using her thumb to massage her clit with each thrust as Abby had done. Abby hooked her legs around Kate's thighs, inadvertently pushing her pants down further, and forcing her to thrust her hips at the same time, since she could no longer bring her hand back in between them. Abby brought her hand behind her to support herself on the desk and soon began to move her hips in time with each thrust.

Kate roughly bit down on the soft flesh on her spider web tattoo and that was all it took to send Abby over the edge. Her body stiffened and her legs tightened, locking Kate in place, as her head fell back and let out a loud moan. Abby laid back on the desk, her legs relaxing and falling to the ground as she grinned at Kate. "Think anyone heard that?"

"Yeah," Kate groaned.

"Me too," Abby giggled.

--

"Agent Todd," Gibbs bellowed as he stomped past her desk the next day. She instantly jumped to her feet and awaited his order, which she did not have to wait long for. "My office, now!"

Kate hurried after Gibbs, trying to keep up with his stride, puzzled, "But Gibbs, you don't have an-"

Gibbs grabbed her elbow roughly and pulled her into the elevator. He waited for the doors to close before slamming his fist into the emergency stop button.

"Did I not tell you that you would not be able to pull that shit at NCIS," Gibbs growled, his face inches from hers as his icy blue eyes stared her down.

"I-," Kate started, but Gibbs was quick to interrupt her.

"Did I not tell you that if you do pull that shit you will be gone," Gibbs yelled, moving forward and causing Kate to retreat backwards.

"What are you-," Kate tried, but Gibbs was instantly interrupting her again and she realized that all the questions were quite possibly rhetorical.

"Don't play dumb with me Kate, you know exactly what I'm talking about," Gibbs replied, shoving a finger dangerously close to her nose. Gibbs backed away slightly and turned his head angrily to the side as if he could not stand to look at her any longer. She had not seen Gibbs this forceful since he had shoved her into that bathroom on Air Force One.

When Gibbs had not spoken for some time, Kate decided to try again, "Abby-"

Gibbs snapped his head back at her so fast her mouth slammed shut as she shriveled back against the elevator wall. "That's right, Abby," he growled, and Kate knew that this was not entirely about her breaking rule number twelve. She had been caught with Abby, his Abby.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise filled the air and Gibbs glared at her for another few seconds before retrieving his phone from his pocket. He snapped it open, looked at it for a second, and then slammed it shut once again. Without another word, he punched his fist into the emergency stop button and drove his finger, just as harshly, into the button marked "B". Kate did not question him and decided it was best to stay silent, especially since she knew they were heading down to Abby's lab.

Once they reached the basement, Gibbs swiftly stomped off the elevator with a heavy foot as he stormed into her lab.

"What's the 911, Abby," he asked with the same gruff voice he had used on Kate.

Abby stood from her chair with wide eyes, doing her best to appear innocent and in Kate's opinion, was doing a very good job of it.

"Gibbs," she said, drawing out his name longer that it was in almost a whine. "I heard you dragged Kate into the elevator. I can't let you do that to her!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and replied with an annoyed tone, "Abby-"

"No Gibbs you listen," Abby demanded, and Kate saw her resembling a child angry with their parent. All she needed to do was stamp her foot and Kate would not have been able to tell the two apart. "It's not Kate's fault. You know it takes two to-"

Gibbs held up a hand before she could finish, not wanting to hear the next words coming out of her mouth.

"I really like her," she pleaded, stamping her foot and Kate almost let out a laugh, but she coughed instead, "and you know she's a nice girl."

Gibbs face softened along with his voice, "Abby, we have rules for a reason."

"Oh come on Gibbs, don't you want me to be happy," she continued, throwing in the only card she could think of and batting her eyelashes.

Gibbs sighed and held onto her shoulders tightly, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"You think Kate is going to hurt me," she questioned in disbelief and looked over at Kate who was nervously biting her lower lip.

"I don't know, Abby," Gibbs answered truthfully.

"I know I wear pigtails a lot and I dress, well, like this," she said tugging on her plaid school girl skirt, "But I promise you I am a grown woman and I don't need you looking out for me all the time."

"I know," Gibbs said softly.

"No, I'm not done. If I want to sleep with Kate, I can sleep with Kate, it's my decision. I love Kate and there is nothing you can say to stop that," Abby said, lifting her chin proudly.

Kate straightened and stared at her, "You love me?"

Abby's eyes flickered over towards Kate, dropped her chin and nervously twisted her feet so that she stood on the sides of them, "Well, yeah. Don't you?"

Kate was quick to nod in response and smiled, "Yes, I just didn't realize you felt the same."

"Oh, of course I do Kate," Abby smiled back.

Gibbs cleared his throat causing Abby to turn back to him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest and gave her loving kiss on the forehead. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

She relaxed and whispered, "Thank you, Gibbs. Oh and Gibbs?"

"Yes, Abby," he asked.

"You can still watch out for me some of the time," she said softly and he chuckled lightly.

"And Gibbs," Abby asked again.

"Yes, Abby," he replied with the same tone.

"How did you find out about us," she could not resist asking the question.

"Security cameras, Abby," he said, releasing her and pointing at one of the ones that was facing them. "They're all over the place."

"Oh," Abby gave a nod, "forgot about those."

Kate's jaw dropped. He had actually witnessed them having sex. A blush quickly spread from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.

He turned around to face Kate and pointed a threatening finger at her, "You better not hurt her."

Kate could not respond. Her mouth still hung open from the shock of her boss seeing them having sex. _Maybe he didn't actually see them_, she thought, _he could have simply heard it from the security man_.

Gibbs brushed past her quickly and added on his way out, without turning around, "By the way, Kate, the tattoo suits you."


End file.
